


A Show of Gratitude

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All I can write is smut, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So that's what I'm gonna write lmao, Voyeurism, You guys know the drill with me already right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: Simon had placed a hand on your thigh, too far inward to be considered accident and too far upward to be considered friendly. You froze, not sure what to do now. Your excitement was draining and being replaced by something else, coiling deep inside you.





	A Show of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at it again, slowly but surely filling the DBH tag on here with my unwanted smut kfghsshsks  
> I am actually trying to write something fluffly but the smut keeps calling back, claiming my soul  
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so I'm sure there are some errors and I'm running on a lack of sleep so I apologize if this isn't good or filled to the brim with errors. I hope you enjoy it regardless, though!

You were glad to be visiting Jericho once more but with more thirium and small armful of extra parts for the androids. It was difficult to gather it all seeing as how you were the only one to do so that time but it was all in a day's work. After handing out the supplies to the overly grateful androids, a hand was placed on your shoulder, squeezing just slightly.

You turned to see Simon, smile and eyes warm as he looked at you. He jutted his chin in the opposite direction, pulling slightly on your shoulder. "Markus wants to see you."

You nodded and followed Simon, wondering what exactly Markus could want. Another stake out, perhaps? Or maybe he wanted you to find more androids in search of help, seeing as how you had brought a batch to him just last month. You knotted your brow when Simon took another turn instead of heading up the stairs to Markus's makeshift office. Where was he taking you? Perhaps Markus was in a different room today?

You didn't question when Simon finally stopped in front of a heavy metal door and turned it open, ushering you inside almost urgently. You hurried in and immediately noted how this room was in far better shape than any other room you've seen in Jericho. It was furnished with bare commodities, a couch, bed, desk and chair all arranged as if it were a home office. There was even electricity running through the room, a couple bulbs hanging from the ceiling, flickering. You knew that Markus was having some TVs installed to watch the news and keep track of the public's opinion of them but you didn't think that they already had something set up.

Simon smiled when you turned to him, a look of awe on your face. 

"How did you get all this set up?" 

"It's for you," Simon deflected, gesturing vaguely. "Markus wanted to give you somewhere to rest on the nights where you'd be too tired to go home. He hopes you'll like it."

You laugh, the sound reverberating off the walls and making Simon jump. He made you a room with lights, not just burning barrels of fire? What could you have possibly done to have him set up something like this for you?

Simon seemed to notice the question and answered before you even opened your mouth. "Markus said that you are the only human that's actively helping us. He wanted to give you a gift to show his gratitude towards you. The couch was my idea, by the way."

You couldn't help the grin that spread across you face as you took it all in. It wasn't grand by any means but it was more than enough for you. You ran to the bed and plopped down on it, noting how the sheets actually felt soft and the mattress didn't even feel old. Where did they get this stuff? The thought of them stealing it crossed your mind but you waved it away. That doesn't matter. What matters is that they gave you something and you were determined to return the favor in whatever way was you could.

Simon sat beside you on the bed, seeming to drink up your happiness, eyes never leaving your face. You beamed at him and placed your hands on his bicep, words of appreciation about to fly from your mouth but died on your tongue. Simon had placed a hand on your thigh, too far inward to be considered accident and too far upward to be considered friendly. You froze, not sure what to do now. Your excitement was draining and being replaced by something else, coiling deep inside you.

He was still smiling at you, his hand inching up your thigh ever so slowly. Your head felt like it was spinning.

"I want to thank you, too. For all you've done for us, for Jericho." Simon's voice was practically a whisper, sending shivers down your spine. "I've seen humans share their thanks in more... physical ways. I'd like to thank you like them, like humans."

Your breath hitched when his hand reached your right before your clothed sex, wanting him to go further. You've never known Simon to be this way, especially not towards a human. It was an ego boost you were sure you'd never get again so you were gladly accepting of whatever it was Simon had in store for you. When his hand stayed still you looked to him, a question on the edge of your lips.

"Why'd you stop?" You voice came out smaller than intended and you inwardly cringed. He just now touched you and you were already losing you voice. "Please, keep going."

That seemed to be what he needed to continue. His slender fingers pressed against you, goading a small whine from you. You opened your legs to give him better access and he took full advantage of it, sliding his fingers from the bottom to the top of you, pressing harder right at your clit. You groaned and cursed your jeans for being in the way. You started working on unfastening your them but Simon didn't stop until you shucked your jeans onto the floor, underwear following soon after.

His hand hovered over you, his eyes watching you intently. You groaned out of agitation this time and pushed his hand down, his fingers dipping past your folds. You moaned while he sucked in a breath. After a moment, his fingers started to move again, spreading you open to peer down at you. The look in his eyes was akin to adoration, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

Bucking your hips spurred him back into action and he slowly slid his fingers up and down, coming just shy of your clit each time. You wanted to buck your hips again but Simon had finally slid up to your clit, drawing slow circles over it. You moaned again, hips twitching with the pleasure of it. That was more like it. He kept at it, circles growing tighter and faster as he watched your face, an expression of fascination clearly written on his. It was endearing on him, something that you'd like to see directed your way more often.

"Push them inside, Simon," You murmured, legs spreading impossibly wider. "I want to feel you."

Simon only nodded and slipped his fingers into you, pumping them slowly. He kept watching your face as you moaned his name, leaning closer to you with parted lips.

You let him kiss you, his tongue slipping into your mouth eagerly. He started fingering you faster when you returned his kiss, almost as if he was rewarding you for a job well done. His other hand lifted your shirt far enough to expose your bra clad breasts. It didn't take him long to push your bra down until your breasts were out in the open, just like every other part of you. As he kneaded your breasts, he slipped his fingers out of you only to bring them back up to your clit. 

You cried out in the kiss, breaking apart to moan even as you gasped for air. His fingers were talented, there was no denying that. He circled your clit in quick circles before slipping his fingers into you again, your hips thrusting to match his fingers. 

Simon put his face to your neck, sucking and biting at the flesh right under your jaw. His mouth on your neck was warmer than you had originally thought it would be and you vaguely wondered if someone could hear you in there. Hopefully not, but the thought excited you nonetheless. There was an entire room full of people not too far from were you were and any curious sort could just wander in and see what Simon was doing to you, see what you were letting Simon do to you. It made a sick part of you want to moan louder with the express purpose of getting caught. You clamped down on that part, though, instead losing yourself in Simon's hands.

Simon bit down hard on your neck and you couldn't help the pleased mewl that left your mouth. A tongue was felt on the spot he was lavishing attention before he retreated, still fingering you and pinching your hardened nipples. 

"Oh, look at you. You look--"

"Absolutely delicious?"

"Markus?! I--"

Suddenly Simon's entire body froze, fingers not even leaving you. He looked mortified and you were in the same boat as him, a wide eyed look on your face. You knew that the both of you looked like deer caught in headlights and in any other situation you would have laughed.

Markus, Jericho's leader, was standing in front of the door, watching the two of you with an expression you've never seen on his face before. He had his arms crossed and his lips were upturned in the smallest of smirks, eyes scanning over the visage that was unintentionally provided for him.

For a moment, all was silent, only the sound of your heart thumping in your chest. What was he gonna do, kick you out? Or at least ridicule you? How did you not even hear him come in?

It suddenly dawned on you that you were still practically nude and moved to cover your body, only to have Markus interrupt you.

"No, no. Wait." He ambled towards you and Simon, eyes glinting mischievously. He grabbed the chair behind the desk and carried it until he was close enough to touch. Placing the chair down in front of you he sat down and leaned back, legs open. The outline of his cock was pressing into his pants and you swallowed. 

"Now," He waved his hand in your direction. "You may continue."

Simon and you exchanged a look. Weren't you just thinking about how you wanted someone to waltz right in and catch you? Why pass up the opportunity?

With one last look at Markus, you nodded, turning to Simon. "I still want this, if you do."

Simon wasted no time, then, pumping his fingers into you faster than before. One of your hands flew to his hair, running your fingers through the silky strands while the other braced you, fingers digging into the mattress. Simon removed his hand from your breasts and instead cupped the back of your head, pulling you in for another kiss.

He was unrelenting, shoving his tongue in your mouth and intertwining it with yours, pulling ragged moans from your throat. He alternated from fingering you to circling you clit, back and forth without mercy. You didn't even try to stop your moans, now, wanting to put on a show for Markus. Simon's mouth drifted from your mouth and back to your neck, biting and sucking once more. 

You looked up to see Markus was palming his erection through his pants, eyes glazed over with unmistakable lust. Markus caught your eye, unzipping his pants and letting his cock spring free. The implication that he doesn't wear underwear wasn't lost on you as you watched him glide his fingers over his length. It looked much better than you thought CyberLife would give and felt a new wave of arousal hit you at the thought of what Simon's dick would look like.

You could feel your orgasm approaching quickly, eyes not leaving the sight of Markus's cock even as you kept moaning Simon's name. Simon's other hand left your head after he kissed another hickey he left, only to slide it over your clit, his other hand still pumping his fingers into you. It didn't take you much longer to fall over the edge, eyes screwing shut and thighs quivering as you moaned out Simon's name. Even as you started to come down from your high Simon's fingers kept moving, kept driving pleasure into you. 

Oversensitive from your previous orgasm, you felt your eyes roll back and your mouth open in a silent moan. You were aware of a slim stream of drool was slipping out of your mouth but you hardly cared, too lost in the pleasure to focus on anything else. 

Your body felt hot and cold at the same time when Simon finally withdrew his fingers and stood. You turned your head to look and watched as he fumbled with his pants, trying to get rid of them. As you watched, you vaguely remembered that you were still technically wearing clothes. You removed them without haste, body feeling all too sluggish after your orgasm but still yearning for more. 

As soon as you clothes were off, Simon was on you, spreading your legs as he knelt between them. You noticed he was naked, too, cock dribbling pre come. It was a delicious sight and you couldn't wait to have it inside of you.

"Turn her this way. Yes, good. I want to see." Markus was showing Simon how he wanted you situated until he was satisfied, hand fisting his cock.

When you were in correct position, legs being held up by Simon and Markus's chair shifted to a different spot, Simon put his mouth on you, tongue wasting no time in flicking at your clit. He seemed more eager than before, not giving you any reprieve.

Your hands went to his head and gripped hard at his hair. Perhaps you were pulling too hard but he didn't look as though his minded. Simon's name was like a mantra on your lips as he worked on you, sucking and licking on your clit. 

You knew you were a complete mess by this point, eyes crossing as he wrought your body with pleasure. You felt your thighs shaking in his iron grip and knew there'd be bruises there tomorrow. 

"Oh, my," Markus was speaking, voice soft despite the situation. "Doesn't Simon's mouth feel good? I can't wait until he fucks you on that bed." Markus lets out an airy laugh when you give a high pitched moan. "I can already tell Simon will have you all but screaming his name. I can't wait to watch you unravel even more."

You were right at the edge, ready to tip over, Markus's voice coupled with Simon's mouth being almost too much. Your eyes focused on Markus to see him stroking his cock, eyes glued to you and Simon.

Markus reached over and gently held your chin in his hands, swiping at some of the drool that dribbled past. "Come for me."

You could do nothing but obey, coming hard. You ground yourself on Simon's face, body spasming and moans coming out choked. Your orgasm wracked your body, leaving you panting and sweating as you flopped back on the bed, exhausted. 

Simon looked up at you as you came down again, his mouth slick with your juices. He crawled on the bed and looked down at you, eyes burning into yours. He kissed you once more, quickly, before pulling away. You could taste yourself on his mouth and whined when he pulled away, licking at your lips.

Simon chuckled at your display. "Do you want more? I need you to take more for me, please."

You were close to your limit at this point but nodded regardless.

"Turn her that way," Markus was instructing again, watching as Simon put you in his desired position. "Perfect. Like that."

Simon spread your legs and pressed his head against your entrance. It was enough to make you moan wantonly, eyes hazy as you gazed up at him.

"Now fuck her, Simon."

Simon followed the order immediately, plunging into you with ease. He started with a punishing pace, pushing your legs close to your chest as he thrust into you, puffs of steam rolling out of his mouth. You vaguely realized, over your own screams of pleasure, that he was overheating.

"That's it, Simon," You looked over to see Markus pumping himself quickly, eyes wide. You noticed a light blue blush dusting his cheeks. "That's right. Fuck her senseless, Simon. Make her scream."

Simon seemed hell bent on doing as instructed, his thrusts already erratic but deep and just what you needed. He was moaning above you, slack jawed and eyes half lidded. He looked like the vision of blissed out and it sent your nerves alight. He closed your legs and draped them over his shoulder, throwing his head back, whispering incoherently and puffing out more steam. 

Your throat felt raw and dry but you didn't care. Simon just felt so good sliding in and out of you, hitting all of the right spots to make you squirm beneath him. Your head felt like it was swimming and you hoped he'd never stop now. You wanted to feel this for as long as you could.

"Is he filling you up just right? Does his cock feel good inside of you?" You could only try and nod your head even as he kept talking, watching as he bucked up into his own hand. "You look so good under Simon like that. Look at him. He's absolutely wrecked because of you."

Markus stood up and pressed on Simon's head until he was looking down at you. Simon is absolutely wrecked. His whole face is blushing blue and you swore you saw steam flowing from his nose and ears as well. 

Markus licked at Simon's neck before biting down, his eyes never leaving you. Simon's hips stuttered but he didn't stop, only seeming to gain renewed vigor as he fucked you harder.

"Doesn't she look lovely beneath you, Simon?" Markus didn't wait for a response. "Tell me how she feels. Tell me how tight she is."

"She's so tight and warm. She feels so good." Simon was panting as he spoke, voice wavering with moans. "So good, so good."

"I can tell." Markus smiled at Simon, eyes trailing over his body before speaking again. "You look good, too, Simon. Your body is so warm, smooth, soft." Markus trailed his hand over Simon's chest as if emphasizing his point. "Are you close?"

Simon could only nod, hips smacking yours with enough force to move you backwards. You were transfixed on the display before you, wanting to keep your eyes open enough to watch Markus and Simon. You knew your voice would be gone tomorrow by how much you were moaning, throat starting to feel sore. You were close again, too, body trying to rush towards your release. 

Markus only chuckled, turning Simon's head to kiss him deeply, nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling away. Simon whined at the loss but didn't stop thrusting into you. Markus sat back down, hand working over his cock so fast it was almost a blur. 

"Keep your eyes on me, Simon. You can't come until I do, understand?" Markus was starting to have steam flow from his mouth in slim strips, lifting into the air around him. 

Simon moaned out a yes, head swiveled towards Markus. You've never seen either of their eyes look so dark before but it was making you want to rush even faster towards your release. Simon's hips were snapping against yours and you were just then aware of the lewd sound of skin on skin. It added even more pleasure to your already oversensitive body, hands gripping onto Simon's arms. You weren't sure how much longer you could last but you knew it wouldn't be long. 

"Come, Simon," Markus called right before he had his own orgasm. His come shot in arcs in the air, landing on his hand and pants. Markus rolled his hips up as he came, groaning out curses.

Simon did come as soon as he saw Markus do the same. He thrust into you one final time, bottoming out as he shot into you, coming so much that you felt it slipping out of you. It felt so good that and you were already so close that you came, too, screaming a jumbled mix of Simon's and Markus's names. 

Simon slowly slipped out of you after a minute, already seeming as though he had regained some strength. He gently placed your legs down and leaned back, watching as his come leaked out of you.

"That was... an experience." Simon had place a hand on your thigh, rubbing over the already forming bruise marks. "I'm sorry if that hurts too badly."

You waved him off, wanting to speak and ease his concern but you could barely get a word out. Everything felt heavy, like your were pushing through water. You weren't sure you'd be leaving your new room for a long while.

"She's tired," Markus stood, tucking himself back in his pants and zipping them up. "We should let her rest for a while."

"You're right, Markus." Simon had started to gather his clothes and put them back on, gaze shifting between you and Markus.

Suddenly you yawned, drowsiness hitting you. Resting did sound awfully inviting right then. Some sleep would do you some good, you were sure.

Simon placed a tender kiss to your temple and mumbled a goodbye into your hair, Markus following suit soon after.

After the door was closed and silence fell inside your new room you couldn't help the large grin that fell over your face as you finally gave in to sleep. That truly was a good show of gratitude if you've ever seen one.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Wow this story looked ugly jdskjdalsj I'm glad I looked over it again and fixed some staggering errors that I noticed  
> Also, sorry for (being gross) making these characters gross lmao I can't help myself it seems


End file.
